stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jumba's Chinese Experiments
In Stitch & Ai, Jumba researches and genetically engineers creatures based on Chinese mythological creatures from scrolls that an old monk gives him. They are considered genetic experiments, much like Jumba's other experiments, but it remains to be seen if Jumba considers them in his existing numbering system, as he is creating specific creatures from legends and myths. Jumba creates the following creatures: *'Qi Lin' - It is super strong and can lite itself on fire. It is the first new experiment that Jumba creates in China, debuting in "The Scroll". *'Two Cliff Dragons' - one male and one female, who eventually have a baby. They resemble traditional Eastern Dragons and can fly using their chi. They debut in "Spirals". *'Dim Long' - Small, beta-test dragon-experiment that can fly without wings by using chi. Dim Long debuted in "The Lock". *'Xiezhi' - One-horned creature of justice that eats fire. It points its horn at the guilty and can use its chi to run within clouds. It became out of control, so Jumba had to reverse its function and then recreate it. It debuted in "The Lock". *'Nian' - Lion-like creature that captures children, loves movies and wants to be a movie star. It debuted in "Tell the World". *'Fenghuang Phoenix' - It has five colors, each one representing one of the five virtues. Jumba originally attempted to make it at a smaller size, but as soon as it was created it began growing larger. The fenghuang is mentioned to only exist in three star systems and is known by three names, Gleamfax Oongtang, Centaurus vericas, of Fenghuang the phoenix of Earth and it has been a long time since anyone has seen one. This suggests that some species can emerge in different parts of the galaxy. Since Jumba's fenghuang set off an intergalactic scanner, it seems that his experiment's DNA is virtually identical to the ancient species that once inhabited the galaxy. It debuted in "The Phoenix". *'Seven creatures' - Jumba refers to these as moles that eat bad dream and are based on the baku. They debuted in "Dream On". *'Eight naughty creatures' - A rhino, a shelled creature, one with a clam-like head, a griffin-like one, a green quadruped with an elongated head, a red rabbit-like one, and two dragon/lizard like creatures. Jumba had been planning out the creation of these experiments, but Stitch decided to finish their creation himself. All eight debuted in the episode "Creatures". Jumba creates a parallel dimension for all of them to inhabit. Trivia *In regards to the creation of these creatures, Tony Craig, who worked on Stitch & Ai and designed all of the experiments in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, stated, "I've read that some people are complaining that we were bringing mythical creatures to life, but all of them are experiments that Jumba creates, based on what he learns in ancient Chinese scrolls."''Croyle, Joshua. Discussions with Tony Craig: Executive Producer "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" and "Stitch & Ai!" JoshuaCroyle.com.'' Archived from the original on January 14, 2018. Retrieved on March 3, 2018. Gallery Qilin.png Dragon (male yellow).png Dragon (female blue).png Dragon (baby).png Been Long.png|Dim-Long, a creature Jumba creates in a beta-test xiezhi 2.0.png|Xiezhi Fenghuang.png|The Fenghuang, or Chinese phoenix Bashe.png Yinglong.png Luduan.png Penghou.png Pixiu.png Baku.png|A dream-eater Taotie.png Ao.png Yaoguai.png Xīniú.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 2.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 3.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 4.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 5.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 6.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 7.png Jumba's Legendary Creatures 8.png References Category:Characters Category:Experiments